Piracy
by tooroosooma
Summary: They took dissidence to a new level and create something new, something more protective with the remembrance of the Cylon Threat. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep, "Hey John, how it's going. I just got in from the Aries 2 settlement after spending three weeks as a temporary administrator of the accelerated academy. I have to tell you that it was a blast to see the next generation of children beginning their pace to surpass our generation. I saw at least a class of 20 students calculate simulated FTL jumps from one end of the nebula to the other without issues and they are 11. I know it's been 10 years since we graduated from the academy at 16 but these students may be finished at 14 by the way they have been going. Anyway, I'll try to call back tomorrow and have a good night. Benson." Yes I know that these children are good. They have been learning at an accelerated pace since they were 4. He should know this since we also started the same path when we were 5. At twenty six years old, I feel old when I look at them but I realize that we still have a large future ahead of us. My father's vision was the safety and security of our people while striving for advancement and defense. It's kind of why we are here.

Thirty years ago, my father was disgusted by the way the government was taking to colonial security. He saw the beginning of the collapse of our world based on three things: the direction of the military, the lack of security, and the increase in piracy. The first thing that he saw was the lack of security. He saw that people were easily getting into areas supposedly only for high level security access. Things were getting stolen and reports were leaked. This led to more piracy acts which caused the military to begin turning into a pirate hunting force. This left the military focus not on the Cylons or trying to get our technology to higher levels where we could get closing to defending against the Cylons.

My father was disgusted by all of this. His name was James London II and he was decently wealthy with some land. Most of his family was killed in the Cylon War including his five brothers and sisters along with his wife, parents, and then his only son, James III. He had grown up in Picon where his father was a military contractor. He himself followed in his father's footsteps and eventually rose to lead contractor in one of the busy companies. He had been away on Caprica when the Cylons up rose and destroyed his home. Upon his returned and burying his slaughtered family, he decided to join the military where he became a distinguished soldier and leader eventually becoming a major. After the war, he returned home to repair what he could. After ten years, he had made a decision based on everyday events. That decision was that he needed to build a society where the ideals of the world were true and devoid of corruption that was defended by the best the world could provided. It was then that he made his plan.

Over the next six months, he recruited a small force of people that didn't like what was happening. They planned to travel to several places and steal several military vessels, vital supplies, and more importantly, kidnap many child bearing females as well as small orphans. In the course of 5 nights, he and his team secured and repaired two older model gunstars, one patrolstar, and one battlestar from one of the reserve depots. He had paid three people to turn a blind eye to this theft. Taking several raptors and several vipers in launch bays, he prepared a small journey to an uncharted nebula that he knew wasn't on military maps. It was here that he wanted to start a new society on a habitable planet they named New Aries. In the next three months, he had taken his raptors to strategic locations and taken two Agro ships, three mining ships, two refinery ships, and four medium size liners along with six more patrolstars, 12 gunstars, 4 warstars, 3 dreadnoughts, and 6 battlestars. He also kidnapped 500 females from orphanages as well as 200 female runaways. He stole enough tylium for 3 years and food for 5 years along with seeds and grazing animals.

In the colonies, people were just beginning to see a trend on the kidnapping but were still wondering who was taking them. The military had yet to discover their missing ships. After a cooling period, his small population began the beginnings of a settlement called Aphrodite. The planet was gifted with metals so creating the city wasn't an issue. The area was also fertile for farming and as the first settlement, the fertile nature and the nature of the city led them to name it after the goddess of fertility. It was this time period where many of the females were seduced and began a new generation for our world. I was the first to be born from my father's seed. Over the next year, 1025 children were born from 700 females more than doubling our population. Our society needed to grow and as such, new homes were built, new farms were made, and schools were beginning to be built. By the time I was four, there were three other generation of siblings. Our initial population of 950 became a growing population of over 5,400 with most of them children. It was at this point where my father held the next stage of our society.

At age 5, all of us eligible children started the academy. We spent the first two years learning everything an elementary school would teach up to 6th grade. The next 4 years, we were drowned in higher level studies such that at the end, we were eventually filtered into several different categories. That year, 100 children at the age of 12 began learning trade skills like refining, mining, agriculture, and manufacturing. They spent the next year apprenticing under a master where they help to increase the amount of raw supplies. 200 others began military training where they learned to be marines. Skills such as marksmanship to artillery were gained as they spent 3 years understanding the new structure of the military. 300 also attended the military academy but they were taught to be fleet personnel also in a 3 year period. Many trained to be viper and raptor pilots while others became ship crew. 250 were transitioned into higher education where they spent the next 5 years learning to advance our society. The final 75 spent six years learning to be leaders in different fields. I was one of those 75 in our first year along with my friend Benson.

At the age of 16, I had graduated first in my class and quickly became a leader in the military especially with military advancement. Three years after I graduated, I became a colonel in charge of the battlestar development. It was the department's ideals to increase the efficiency of our forces' vessels as well as ensure the safety of our fleet and population. Although our previous head had through increase the efficiency of our current vessels to combat the latest Valkyrie class Battlestar, we believe that we could increase it further. In my first year as head, we had started to improve functions one step at a time from the drawing board. The first thing we enhanced was power generation. Base on our experiments we were able to increase our power generation by ten-fold in our secondary energizers and fifteen-fold in our primary energizers. The energizers were also made more efficient through a three chamber matter recycling rotation. Matter used in one chamber was rotated into another chamber which when a small amount of additional matter was added allowed for further usage of used matter. This reduced the amount of waste which was then used to produce agricultural fertilizer. The size of the energizers was reduced by 40% which allowed for greater efficiency. Power transfer was enhance by the redesigning the conduits to allow more power to flow while increasing the safety features to avoid hazards. Power generation and transfer led to the redesign of the engines to allow for greater thrust and engine efficiency. The engines were reduced in sizes and when simulations were done, the engine showed a 250% increase in thrust and had a max velocity of .4 the speed of light. Reductions in size, increases in power and power transfer, and better mobility gave rise to new ideas.

One idea was better fuel storage. Fuel was currently stored in tanks that could be ruptured and destroyed which posed as a hazard. One group was able to design a small movable storage case designed to be stackable which reduced the need for a large tank. The group later enhanced the durability of the case and added a micro filtration system which further enhanced the fuel for better efficiency. The next feature made it refillable which reduced waste. Finally, with the efficient engines, you only needed four fuel containers a day. This also allowed for better water storage. A second idea was a better jump system with added navigation. Like the engines, a team took it apart and enhanced the features of the jump engine to be able to jump anyway and at any time. The charging time was eliminated through the use of a dual jump system where power was consistently supplied from the better power transfer conduits and storage in a battery. Amounts of power reduced the battery based on the distance on a jump. Base on simulations, the jump engine's max jump was 12 light years. This was better than the original engine by 2.4 times. The engines could also micro-jump within a battle which allowed for better offensives. With the new engine came the need for a better navigation system.

Software engineers were able to take everything and create a well designed program which connected all systems but simplified the ships processes. A massive adaptive firewall was added to ensure software security. The firewall would be monitored as well to ensure nothing got past our networks. A safety feature was added to ensure that in the event something did get past, they would automatically disconnect. The next improvement was the need for better armor. Through testing and simulations, new lighter weight armor was made with the features of increased durability. The same armor was used on fuel storage. The next feature on the ship was a layer of dampening armor which spread the damage over a larger area but reduced force of the damage. Finally, test were accomplished that showed the effect of polarization. The effect of polarizing another layer of armor made the ship ten times more like to last in a battle. Finally, weapons were upgraded. Better kinetic weapons were developed that increase both damage ability and weapon speed which made them less defensible. Other weapons were enhanced like point defense and new technology weapons like light rail-guns which were like point defense but added in quick pulses for increased damage and accuracy. Unfortunately, we didn't have any nuclear weapons. All of these enhancements allowed us to develop new classes of vessels.

The first class was the redesigned attack fighters that would replace a viper. Shaped like arrow at 4 meters long, 3 meters tall, and 2 meters across, the attack fighter Cobra, which had room for three in a small cockpit, was a much better armored fighter and carried two rail-guns, two light KEWs, and 6 point defense batteries. The second class was a better light transport carrier called Spear. Spear is a heavily armored vessel shaped like a cylinder and with a diameter of 4 meters and a length of 8 meters, carries 16 point defense weapons, 4 from light KEWs, and 4 rear rail-guns and can transport a max of 26 people including 2 pilots.

The next vessel is the Lightning class designed to be more mobile than a Gunstar and armored like a dreadnought. At 80 meters in length, 40 meters in width, and 25 meters in height at the extreme points, the vessel is layered in triangular sections with shielded docking bays for one squadron of 16 Cobras and 4 Spears. The ship is so efficient that it can be sufficiently operated by a crew of 40 but has a max capacity of 300. It has 4 engines, one jump engine, 1 primary energizer, 2 secondary energizers, 24 Light KEWs, 12 Heavy KEWs, 12 Rail-guns, 48 point defense weapons, and like everything else, heavy armor. It has a two rear launch bays capable of holding two cobras or a spear for repair. The ship also has two storage bays capable of holding two months supply of fuel containers. The three classes had a working prototype by the end of the second year of design and our government approved the construction of 40 lightning class vessels each taking a total of 3 months to build and 2 months to assemble. At the end of my third year as department head, I stepped down and allowed a new person to take over while I transferred to operational strategic command where I began to learn more about our society's goals and ideals.

That was four years ago and I am now a Commander of a small fleet of Lightning class with my flag ship being the Doubtless class Troy. The Doubtless class is a battlestar designed two years ago measuring at 640 meters in length 120 meters in width, and 100 Meters in height. There are docking bays of 6 squadrons of Cobras and 6 launch bays capable of holding four spears each. Minimum crew is 300 with a maximum of 2,250. With heavy armor, the Troy, and others like her, carries 72 Light KEWs, 36 Heavy KEWs, 36 Rail-guns, and 144 point defense batteries. It is powered by 3 primary energizers, 6 secondary, and 2 Tertiary energizers with a fuel supply capacity of 8 months spread over 4 storage bays. A third class was the Admiralty class which was double the size of the Doubtless with triple the power and weapons as the Doubtless but doesn't have any fighter support. Each fleet was designed with one Admiralty, 4 Doubtless, and 32 Lightning class vessels along with its squadrons of Cobras and Spears. Our military capacity is currently at two fleets. The two fleets protect our planet, the nebula, and all of our civilian operations within two light years. The planet's population is currently at 112,737 since our population has grown at a birth rate increase of 10% per year from the prior year's total. This year, we had over 11,000 children being born. We have our capital city of Aphrodite along with ten other towns. Three others are being built due to our drive to the betterment of the colonies. We are all free and we will continue to be free.

A/N: I had this crazy idea and I used a couple of elements from Star Trek philosophy. Please note that I do not own Battlestar Galactica and I take no profit from this story. This story is unedited and may have lots of grammatical errors. Please feel free to leave any reviews. Any feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

T-Minus 2 years (38 years after the Cylon War)

Over the last two years, I have been gaining more experience in my role to command. I have also been learning more of the decisions that we have taken over the years. I now know that each year, our fleet would return to the colonies to stage a series skirmishes to keep the colonial military on its feet. We wanted them to realize the threats that lax security may give. During our skirmishes, we would capture several more vessels, mostly civilian decommissioned vessels as well as kidnap at least 200 to 300 more orphans to bring to our planet. We also raided prison ships to find if anyone could be brought to our cause. However, most were hardcore criminals and were executed by spacing. Supplies that were on ships were brought back. Any vessel we took was either repaired or scrapped depending on its status. Occasionally, we did get a military vessel from the decommissioned yards but they usually needed several days to even get operational.

For twenty years, my dad and his fleet did this to better our society. The year before I left battleship development, my father retired to spend time with our family. He had 4 wives more than 12 years his junior and they had given birth to 72 including 71 of my brothers and sisters. All of us were placed in the academy and we all had a different life but one thing we all had in common was that we loved our parents. They had done great things for our society and with our father's retirement, we gifted him with a small 10-hectare ranch outside of the city where he could do whatever he wanted. Granted at age 56, he didn't want to do much more than live and see his children's success, especially mine.

Admiral Jansen, who took over for my father, wanted to take a more precautionary approach. He used our stealth raptors to great success where he gained much knowledge from around the colonies. One usage bit of information was Operation Skipjack which was the stealth mission to scout nuclear readings on planets on the Cylon side of the armistice line. This became a focal point of our intensive build up for our military. Our direction became search and rescue. The first thing we did was to increase our production of our fleet. The second thing we did was to build up a colony fleet which would include 10 hollowed colonies capable of holding 10 million people. They were named Jupiter 1 to Jupiter 10. The next set of 10 colonies was of the Agricultural line named Aquarius 1 to Aquarius 10 and was capable of holding 300,000 people. The colonies were dual layered armored on the outside and the inside and carried 10,000 point defense weapons. They carried one massive launch bay for 2 squadrons of Cobras and 1 squadron of Spears.

The next thing he did was to quietly contact the Admiralty. Six months after the new direction, Admiral Jansen and I met with Admiral Corman and Nagala. During this meeting, Admiral Jansen explained who he was as well as who I was. The beginning of the meeting was about the history of our colony and how it began. I could see that they were not happy about my father's strategies and direction and if given the chance, they would arrest him for piracy. However, Admiral Jansen told him that they would be a fallback position when the Cylons would attack. The first thing that Jansen explained was that there needed to be communication between the two sides and that an emergency plan needed to be done. It was determined that nebula 121 would be used as a forward position for ships looking to jump out.

The reserve fleet would be quietly brought over the course of six months from all of the reserve yards. Officially, the yards would be open but there would be no ships. All vessels would be quietly repaired or scrapped for parts. The next thing was that the repair fleet would return to the nebula to help with the construction of the colonies. This would increase the lead time for completion and would allow for another series of colonies to be built. Hopefully, we could have at least twenty of the Jupiter colonies completed within two years. The next step was the fleet position. Fleet one and Fleet two would be designated as BSG 151 and BSG 152 but they would stay off the general military roster and be placed under classified records. The IFF codes would be sent with a password. In the event of an emergency, they would be sent to Virgon to help with the evacuation. All in all, the fleet would have several personnel at each spaceport to get as many people off the planet. This operation would be called Splitbreak.

Once the meeting was completed, Admiral Jansen and I returned to our colony and informed the council about the operation. This led to an increase in construction. New cities were schedule to be built and additions were discussed on existing cities. Admiral Jansen's new reign as military leader begins to be a success.

A/N: Total Fleets: 2

Admiralty Class: Ursa Minor Ursa Major

Doubtless Class: Troy Sparta Athens Olympus Roma Milan Constantinople Barcelona

Lightning Class: (Black, White, Red, Blue) Caesar (Black, White, Red, Blue) Augustus (Black, White, Red, Blue) Romulus (Black, White, Red, Blue) Achilles (Black, White, Red, Blue) Hercules (Black, White, Red, Blue) Agamemnon (Black, White, Red, Blue) Odysseus (Black, White, Red, Blue) Oedipus (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey) Prometheus (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey) Apollo (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey) Montage (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey) Thor (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey)Medusa (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey) Kraken (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey)Poseidon (Green, Gold, Brown, Grey) Oracle

Chapter 3 (T-Minus Two Hours)

Ever since our development department developed stealth technology 18 months ago, we have been patrolling the armistice line for any activity. This week was my turn with Black flight. Another day and we will be relieved by White flight. Our duty is to track any form of movement on the Cylon side of the line with our sensors. Our patrols have not found much movement within our scanning distance but that we scan told us that the Cylons were truly preparing for something big.

"Commander on deck," I hear upon entering the bridge.

"At ease, SITREP," I replied.

"It's been quiet for the last 8 hours, sir. Just some small movement, really nothing to report," my XO, William Cabbot stated.

"Good, have the next squadron for CAP ready to go in fifteen minutes."

"Sir, a large moment is heading towards Armistice Station with at least 50 distinguishable targets," Dradis officer stated.

"This must be the movement we have been waiting for. Alert all ships to combat status. Send a priority one communiqué to Admiral Jansen. Then send a priority one message to Admiral Corman, authorization Alpha-Control-Beta-Three-Sigma-One. Message is to state, Mass movement from Cylon Space towards Armistice Station, Contact in 5 minutes. Ships at Alert Status One."

"Yes, Sir."

"Bring us about and jump to within one light year of Armistice Station."

"Yes, Sir. Transit time, three minutes."

Nebula 121

"Sir, we have a priority one message from Commander London. He states, movement from Cylon Space at least 50 targets about five minutes out of Armistice Station. He is in transit towards Armistice Station still under stealth mode. He has also notified Admiral Corman at Picon Command."

"This must be it. Tell all units that Operation Splitbreak is upon us. Get all units to alert status one. Reserve fleet is to jump into Virgon orbit to help with evacuations upon my command," Admiral Jansen stated.

"Message sent and received in the fleet. All units report ready for jump."

"Jump us now," he replied.

Armistice Station

John ordered "SITREP" upon the arrival of the flight.

"Black Flight reports in, all systems under control. Cylon ships will be entering orbit of the station within 30 seconds. Contact ahead," Cabbot reported.

About several thousand kilometers, at least 50 baseships arrived in orbit. Raiders started to poor out and head to the small battlegroup. Vipers began to launch when all of a sudden, they began to turn off. "Shit, check to see if there is anything broadcasting from the Cylons." John ordered. "Bring us about and intercept those raiders with our cobras. Get me contact with BSG 14."

"Yes, Sir."

"BSG 14, this is Commander London of BSG 151. Disconnect your network as the Cylons are sending a virus. I am sending you coordinates for jump. As soon as you can, get your ship out. We will hold off the Cylons. Picon Command is aware of the situation. If you need to check for authorization, look under Classified reports 164 and used password Alpha-Omega-Caprica-Picon-Beta."

A couple of seconds later, "This is Hope Actual, copy that, thanks for the assist. We will be jumping in 30 seconds."

"Sir, our Cobras report that the Cylons have destroyed Armistice Station. Raiders inbound in 15 seconds."

"Bring us about. Forward batteries to auto, Black flight is to attack using Pincer attack formation. Jump in 40 seconds. They are to avoid any direct hits."

"Message sent; orders received. Ships from BSG 14 are jumping out. All ships have jumped."

"Great, tell all ships to jump. Get us the hell out of here," John ordered.

"Also get me Picon Command."

Picon Headquarters

"Admiral Corman, priority one communiqué from Commander London."

"Transfer it in," Corman ordered. "Commander, Report."

"Sir, we got to BSG 14 before they were attacked. The Cylons have destroyed Armistice Station. They are broadcasting a virus that we have traced to the CNP. The virus shuts the ship down. Recommend that all vessels disconnect from the CNP. Black flight is in route to Virgon. Your orders, sir," London reported.

"Good. Have you contacted Admiral Jansen yet."

"No sir, I will be doing that after reporting to you first."

"Relay a message to him. BSG 151 and 152 are to continue with Operation Splitbreak. While they are doing that, I want Black flight to go to Scorpia. I want you to notify them that all ships are to go to Alert one and detach the station. I am sending you 12 Octopus tugs which are to connect to Scorpia Station and jump it to the nebula. I also want you to evacuate as many people off of Scorpia. Use any ships that you have available."

"Yes Sir," Turning to jump operator, "Lay in a course to Scorpia immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

"Then, get me Admiral Jansen."

"Yes Sir."

"You are connected."

"Admiral, I have a message from Admiral Corman. Operation Splitbreak is in effect. You are to continue to Virgon. If you see any battlegroup, we are relay to them to disconnect the CNP and jump to Virgon for defense. We are to evacuate as many people from Virgon as possible. Black flight is to go to Scorpia to help with evacuations."

"Thank you, commander, carry on."

"We have arrived in Orbit."

"Contact Scorpia command."

"This is Commander London from BSG 151. I have orders from Admiral Corman which I am to relay to you. Cylons have attack Armistice station. All ships are to go to Alert One and you are to disconnect from the CNP. Admiral Cain is also ordered to help with evacuations of Scorpia. Everyone who can is to get to any ship. Jump coordinates are to follow. We have an estimated 40 minutes before Cylons reach Scorpia. Scorpia Station is to be connected to Octopus tugs which will arrive in 10 minutes. Pack as many people into the Station as possible. Any civilian that cannot be evacuated is to head to Deep shelters until the next set of ships can return for them."

"Scorpia command copies. Message received."

"Admiral Cain, copies. Message received."

"Black flight, all squadrons are to patrol system. Contact the reserve fleet. I want Jupiter one and two and as many spears to jump here to help in evacuations. As soon as those two are full, I want Jupiter three and four to replace them. I don't care if they go over the ten million person capacity as I want as many people off Scorpia as possible."

"Jupiter one and two are in route, ETA, 2 minutes."

Virgon orbit

"Sir, we have arrived."

"Contact Virgon Command."

"This is Admiral Jansen. Virgon is to go to Alert One. Cylons have destroyed Armistice Station. All vessels are to disconnect the CNP. We are ordered to evacuate Virgon. All civilians are to be packed into as many vessels as possible. Jump coordinates will be distributed as soon as each vessel is full. Each vessel is to jump out as soon as is safe to those coordinates. We will be here for defense.

"Virgon Command copies."

"Sir, Admiral Nagala has entered the system."

"Admiral, Operation Splitbreak is in effect. We are evacuating both Virgon and Scorpia at the moment. Cylons will be arriving in 30 minutes."

"Understood. We already received the message from Admiral Corman to disconnect the CNP. Battlegroups have also returned to each of the other planets for protection. Orders for evacuations have already begun. We should have at least 3 battlegroups at each planet besides here and Scorpia."

"Sir, Reserve fleet has arrived. Jupiter 5 thru 8 have also arrived."

"Good, get as many people onto those colonies as possible. Also send Jupiter 9 thru 13 to Caprica along with White and Green Flights. Send Red Flight to Scorpia to help Black. Commander London has full command."

"Yes Sir."

5 Minutes before the fall, Scorpia

"Sir, Red Flight has formed up on the right side. Admiral Corman has begun colony wide evacuations on many of the other planets. Jupiter 1 to 3 are filled and are 20% over capacity and have jumped. Jupiter 4 and 9 to 13 are at 80% capacity. Estimated population still on Scorpia is 100 million including military. Over 400 vessels have been loaded and are beginning to jump. I estimate another hour before we can get the most if not all of the population off of Scorpia. All of the cobras are patrol the system. Long range scans has stated that the Cylons are beginning their final jump into the system. Estimated contact 4 minutes," Cabbot reported

"Have all vipers been cleared of the CNP?" Commander London asked.

"Yes, sir. They are beginning to launch from all ground bases and are forming up with Red and Black Flight." Cabbot answered

"Has the station also jumped?" London inquired.

"They started connecting the tugs 5 minutes ago and have been spooling their engines. Scorpia station has also been filled beyond capacity which will save us some space." Cabbot continued.

"What about the planets resources?" London continued.

"Most of the ships have been evacuating people only. A lot of the resources have been left behind. We simply didn't have the time. I did however order all of the heavy metals and minerals be transported as well as collecting as much tylium from the deposits as possible. All military vessels in port including the station have been topped off and the tankers have returned to collect more tylium from the planets refinery."

"Is the Pegasus ready?" London finished.

"Yes, Admiral Cain reports that all of her people have finished the repairs to their ship. They have been filled with as much tylium and all ammunition has been load. All of her marines have also been helping with ground evacuations as well as her raptors securing planetary resources. She will be loaded with as much vipers as possible. All of the gunstars and patrolstars reported the same thing. Also all nonessential fleet personnel have also been removed to the evacuation support on the ground and inside the Jupiter colonies. They have also formed up behind us to protect the evacuation fleet," Cabbot reported.

"Dradis contact 50,000 kilometers and closing. 12 Basestars and 10 support vessels are launching raiders."

"Helm, have the cobras start to take out the raiders. Vipers are to support the cobras. Red Flight has basestars 1 to 6; we will take on basestars 7 to 12. Inform the Pegasus to continue evacuations and ensure that no missiles go past them.

"Pegasus acknowledges. Cobras have engaged the raiders. They are outnumbered at least 20 to 1. Cobras report no damage on the first pass, commencing pass two. Red Flight reports that they are heading up the right flank targeting basestars 1 and 2."

"Shift Black Augusta, Achilles, and Ceaser to support Red flight on the right flank. Target basestars 5 and 6 heading towards 7 and 8 and use Black Romulus and Hercules to finish them off from the left flank. Black Oedipus, Odysseus, and Agamemnon are to micro-jump to just beyond the support ships and start a strafing run on the support ships and as many basestars before jumping back to left flank and targeting Basestars 11 and 12. Once Black Oedipus, Odysseus and Agamemnon have returned to left flank, Black Augusta, Achilles, and Caesar are to begin a strafing run Right to left from behind the remaining support ships," London ordered.

"Sir, Basestars 1,2 5, and 6 are confirmed destroyed. Red flight has shifted to 3 and 4. 40% of raiders have been destroyed. Red Flight confirms that nuclear missiles have been launched from the basestars. Armor has held but is slowly weakening."

"How are the Cobras?" London asked.

"Thirteen cobras have been destroyed. Pilots have ejected. SAR has picked them up and are returning to the Pegasus."

"Good, status on the evacuation," London continued.

"Jupiter 4 is beyond capacity and is jumping. Jupiter 9 to 13 are can fit about 500,000 more people before they have to jump. Estimated population remaining is 30 Million," Cabbot stated.

"Is there any way to get another Jupiter here to load or any other vessels?"

"No, the jamming signal is overwhelming even our advanced communications. The best I can get is to have the spears transport direct to staging point one to transfer. Our vessels can't hold enough as it is. All of the reserve fleet is at Virgon and every ship involved in evacuations is already used. Most of the 30 Million are males above 50 as children and women were evacuated first and many of them haven't left because they are in remote areas."

"Very well. How is the battle continuing?"

"Our ships are taking more damage. Basestars 1 thru 10 have been destroyed as well as 12 of the Support ships. Dradis reports that more basestars will arrive in 5 minutes. We should be able to jump in 5 minutes as the remaining vessels are finishing final evacuation procedures. "As soon as the Jupiter colonies have jumped, our next destination is Virgon." Virgon Orbit 5 Minutes after the fall

"Sir, Picon Headquarters has transfer command to Admiral Nagala. Admiral Corman does not think that Picon can survive the attack. He already has two destroyed Battlestars as well as 6 destroyed escorts. The Picon defense fleet is on its last legs. They have destroyed 14 Basestars but there are still 23 left. Over 600 vessels have departed Picon filled beyond capacity to Staging Point one. There are still 400 ships in port but most likely, only about 20% of Picon will get evacuated," XO Peter Goliath reported.

"How is Virgon at the moment?" Jansen asked.

"Virgon has most of its vessels departed as well as 80% of the reserve fleet. The majority of the supply vessels have been filled to capacity and they are jumping within 5 minutes. The Jupiter colonies 5 to 8 and 9 to 20 have been filled to 90% of capacity. They will continue to fill until they reach 120% capacity in about 20 minutes," Goliath continued.

"Virgon defense?"

"Three Battlestars have been destroyed along with 10 escorts. Many of the other ships are damaged but operational. The remainder of BSG 150 and BSG 151 are fully operational with slight damage. 20% of the vipers have been destroyed along with 10 Cobras, half of the pilots have ejected and SAR have picked them up. 20 Basestars are confirmed destroyed and the remaining 20 are heavily damage. Dradis shows incoming Basestars within ten minutes," Goliath finalized.

"What about the other colonies?"

"Before we lost contact with Scorpio, Commander London had evacuated half of Scorpio and their vessels were protecting the evacuation of colonial vessels. I estimate he will be able to evacuate at least 90% of Scopio's population. As for many of the other planets, they have been getting hit with Cylons. Although the fleet had wiped the CNP, they are still little issues. Fleet units have been decimated by 50% at all other colonies although they have been able to get civilian ships off the planet. However, I estimate only about 20% of the population has evacuated with most being women and children. I fear that most of the remaining fleet will be destroyed in a matter of hours," Goliath sighed. "Still our population will still survive. With what has been evacuated, we should have about 1 to 2 billion."

"Sir, Jupiter 5, 6, and 7 are jumping out," a comm. Officer reported.

"Good, recall green flight and send them to help Admiral Nagala."

"Yes, sir."

Aboard Atlantia

"Sir, Green flight has withdrawn from the planet and is coming to reinforce us."

"Good, status on the other vessels." Nagala asked.

"5 patrolstars, 10 gunstars, 7 escortstars, and 8 battlestars are confirmed destroyed. Remaining fleet in system consists of 7 battlestars, 10 patrolstars, 12 gunstars, and 4 escortstars most having moderate to heavy damage. We have destroyed basestars number 15, 16, and 17. Remaining basestars are heavily damaged."

"Concentrate fire on one basestar at a time; do not let them flank us. Order all escorts to defend against heavy missiles. All Battlestars are to aim at the central pylon. All ahead forward," Nagala ordered.

"Sir, ships acknowledged. Green flight states that they will attack the support vessels to help draw the raiders away from the fleet."

"Good, target basestar number 18 and 19 and fire," Nagala commanded.

"Basestar 18 destroyed and 19 in non-operational."

"Basestar 20 and 21 is next; fire," Nagala continued.

"Basestars 20 and 21 are destroyed. Green flight confirms 5 destroyed support ships. Raiders are redirecting to support ships."

"Order Green flight to jump on top of the basestars 25 through 30 and destroy them. Fleet is to target basestars 22, 23, and 24," Nagala commanded.

"Another gunstar has been destroyed along with another patrolstar. Basestar 22 through 30 confirmed destroyed. Cylons are retreating."

"All ships fall back to Virgon to regroup and do damage control," Nagala ordered.

Virgon Orbit

"Sir, Admiral Nagala has ordered the fleet back to Virgon and wants an update on evacuations."

"Very well, tell him that evacuations are continuing and let him know the status of the fleet," Admiral Jansen stated. "Are the remaining Jupiter colonies ready?"

"Jupiter 8 and 13 through 15 are ready to jump. Jupiter 16 through 20 need another ten minutes. There are still close to 80 million people on the planet and we have no other ships in orbit," Goliath said. "If we empty all of the freighters of their cargo, can we reasonably pick up more civilians?"

"Well, they would have to transport all of the evacuees of to one of the Jupiter colonies. They would then have to jump to Home base to remove the cargo. However, it may take an hour to get them uloaded before returning and even then, we may only be able to evacuate up to 500,000 in all 700 freighters," Goliath confirmed.

"Get it done anyway," Jansen ordered. "How much time do we have before the next attack?"

"We have about 5 minutes before the next series of Basestars get here."

"Status on the basestars in system?"

"Most of them are heavily damage along with their support ships."

"Get White flight and Blue flight to do strafing run and destroy them. They have 5 minutes and return promptly."

"Yes, sir."

Approaching Virgon

"Frak, Basestars 10,000 kilometers, all heavily damage."

"Red Flight strafe from the left, Black flight strafe from the rear, target support vessels first," London ordered.

"Sir, White flight and Blue flight inbound."

"Order White flight to strafe from below and Blue flight to strafe from the right," London continued.

"5 Basestars destroyed by Red Flight, 7 Support ships destroyed by Black flight, remaining 8 basestars destroyed by white and 7 more support ships destroyed by Blue. Remaining two support ships have jumped."

"Get us to Virgon Orbit" London commanded.

Virgon Orbit

"Sir, White flight and blue flight have returned. Red Flight and Black Flight are returning to formation."

"That was fast, not even three minutes, probably due to red and black flights. Get Commander London on the horn as well as Nagala on conference call," Jansen ordered.

"Commander London, SITREP."

"Admiral, Scorpia has been evacuated mostly; only about 25 million people stayed behind and were adamant about not leaving. I left behind as much weapons as I could for them. I also recommended that they stay away from any major cities. They also have control of the weapons platforms which should be able to handle 10 basestars at a time. Besides that, they have several squadrons of reserve marines among them and have enough vipers and raptors as well as food, water, and medicine to last a year," London reported.

"Sir, Jupiter colonies 16 to 20 report they are ready to jump. Also, 50 Basestars and 80 Support ships have jumped into the system and are launching raiders. They will be in firing range in 4 minutes."

"Admiral Nagala, can you go to the other colony's to check for survivors, we shall take care of these basestars."

"Sure, which colonies do you want to take?" Nagala asked.

"Well, we will go to Picon, Aquaria, Tauron, and Gememnon," Jansen stated. "Ok, we shall see you at staging point one," Nagala replied.

"Peter, use gold and grey flight to strafe from the left, Red and black are to target the support ships. Everyone else form up on line one. As soon as gold and grey finish, they are to jump behind white and blue where they will strafe from the right. Red and black will also form up behind green and brown while they will jump and strafe from below on support ships."

"Yes, sir."

Within fifteen minutes, 40 basestars and 60 Support ships were destroyed but two to three ships from each flight were heavily damaged and many others were moderately damaged. The Cylons then jumped out of the system.

"Sir, we have contact in Virgon orbit, all 700 freighters have arrived along with Jupiter 21 through 26. Jupiter colony 21 reports that they rushed these colonies within the last 15 days just in case we needed them."

"Well, let's get the rest of Virgon evacuated. Also send the two of the moderately damaged lightning classes from each flight under the command of Commander London and tell him to accomplish recon and rescue at Picon, Aquaria, Tauron, and Gememnon," Jansen stated while thinking that today was a great victory for the colonies and yet a massive defeat. We have lost many people and yet, we have saved a great deal."

Chapter 4 Staging Point one 5 hours after the fall

"Sir, we have settled most of the civilian population. Jupiter colonies 1 through 20 are all accounted for and have begun documentation for all evacuees. Groups of marines have been dispatched to all of the other 100,000 vessels we have in orbit form Virgon and Scorpia. We have been directing each of the ships that have come here to stationary positions within the nebula. Damage repair crews have also landed in several ships beginning repairs," Colonel Rick James reported.

"Good. Keep the civilians calm. It will be necessary for them to stay here in the nebula for about two to three weeks while we document all of the survivors. Once Admiral Jansen and Commander London return, they will have new orders regarding the evacuees," Commander Mason Porter replied.

"Sir, Jupiter Colonies 21 through 26 have arrived," Dradis operator reported.

"Have them fall into place near the other Jupiter Colonies," Porter ordered. "Have we received any status updates on Jupiter colonies 27 through 30?"

"No, Governor Patrick reported in two days ago that they would need about another month before they would be finished. It would go much faster if they had additional workers. He did report that planetary cities are nearing 100% completion. He states that we can fit about 200 million on the surface today and another 100 million in about 3 weeks," James responded.

"Sir, Fleets one and two have arrived along with 140 other colonial responders," Dradis operator stated.

"Well, let's give Admiral Jansen the report," Porter replied.

Onboard the Ursa Major

"Sir, Commander Porter and Colonel James will be coming on board in one hour. He states that he will be organizing the new ships and give you a status update on the progress made," Communications officer stated.

"Thank you, Goliath you have the bridge. If you need me, I'll be in my office. Also inform Commander London that we will need to meet with Commander Porter and Colonel James. You should meet them at the docking bay and join us," Jansen replied. Damn, its going to be a long week.

6 hours after the Fall

"Enter" Jansen said after hearing a knock. Looking up, he saw Commander London, Commander Porter, Colonel James, and Colonel Goliath."At ease, have a seat. Commander Porter, what is our current status."

"We are currently at condition 2. We have cobras doing CAP who are also supplemented by Vipers. All Jupiter colonies are situated as well as all of the ships. We currently have a lot of civilians held up in these ships. I would advise us to get some of them off soon to keep them pacified. I would also advise settling in the second system we had mapped about 2 jumps away from Home. Once we have an infrastructure set up, we could reasonably set up another colony. Unlike last time, we need to have an increase in military presence," Porter reported. "These civilians have nothing in the form of supplies except for what they could carry. I hope that we can get some of them situated soon with new supplies as well as food and basic hygiene. I believe that we have enough food to last another two month on each of the colonies and even less on the ships. I also have reports that the next four Jupiter colonies will be ready in 3 weeks and the settlements at home can hold up to 300 million in four weeks although we could slowly set up people in some of the settlements now."

"Our basic analysis of the population and the ships include 30,000 colony ships carrying 60,000 each, 50,000 large liners carrying 10,000 each, 80,000 liners each containing around 5,000 civilians, 30,000 tankers carrying 2500 each, 70,000 freighters carrying 8,000 each, 40,000 supply ships carrying 1500 each, 15,000 electronic ships carrying 2,000 each, 10,000 mining ships carrying 1,200 each, 9,000 foundry ships carry 1100 each, 8,000 refinery ships carry 1,000, and about 40,000 small yachts carrying about 100 each. Each Jupiter colony is carrying in excess of 13 million people. Each of the 24 unused Aquarius colonies is carrying in excess of 8 million. Our special single unit wing attachments that we placed on all the reserve ships are full with 15,000 people per unit and each of our 700 reserve vessels carries 8 units in an octagonal ring using connected jump engines. All in total, we have over 4.28 billion people not including the military and our home population. "With our added civilian population, we could churn out more of our Jupiter colonies as well as build more colonies. But before that, we need to increase our fleet as well as increase our system defenses," Porter concluded.

"Well, we have a long way to go. Commander London, what do you have to say about this?" Jansen asked.

"Well, as Commander Porter stated, I believe that we need to search out all of the civilian construction workers. They need to be identified, issue an identification card, and be sent to begin construction at home. Once that occurs, we can get people into better positions for better comfort. Those civilian construction workers will have first choice of living on the planet as well as their families. Everyone else needs to wait. The second thing we need to do is to get people off the mining ships except for all of the miners. We need as much resources as possible. We should send the BSG 151for protection in nebula Beta to where mining will begin as well as the freighters. We will need to send ten of our refining ships to get them use to our storage capabilities," Commander London began.

"Furthermore, we truly need to get rid of many of these ships. Most seem to need new parts and we just don't have the time for that. Once possible, we need to recycle all the ships and begin building more of the new ship versions. I will need to talk to R&D to see if they have any more new developments as I believe we will never be able to use the Aquarius colonies like we have been using them. I also believe that our best thing to do is to reinforce this nebula, home nebula, and create massive stations all around our new home to act as bases and defensive perimeters.

"Very well, implement that idea. I want you to use your judgment when taking action. Also, I believe that civilians can also help with the interior of the Aquarius Colonies soon as we will need more food within a year," Jansen stated.

"Colonel Goliath, let Admiral Nagala know of the plans when he arrives in the nebula. Our next meeting will be in a week. Dismissed."

A/N: I'm sorry but I don't have much imagination right now. If anyone wants to continue the story go right ahead. Just let me know so that I can read it. Thanks.


End file.
